Rewriter
by The Quixotic Solipshot
Summary: This is my first story. Hmm, I wonder what might happen if I 'alter' this...
1. CH 1: Hi! I'm me and who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be so poor.

" " talking

_potato _thought

english

**BOOM **sound

(poke) action

>------------------------------- scene/POV change

Chapter One: Hi! I'm me and who are you?

>------------------------------- 

Jon sat, spaced out, looking through the window. His fuzzed eyes seeing nothing in general. _How... just how am I going to find this one, hmm. . ._

"Excuse me Sir,. . . uh sir (poke) are you ready to order yet?" asked a slightly concerned waitress.

"Huh? oh sorry about that I kinda spaced out for a second, he he he" Jon said as he rubbed the back of his neck and produced a goofy smile.

"Let me see. . . Uh, I'll have the tomato soup with a side of vanilla ice cream and can I have some grilled sweet potatoes also." Once again the goofy grin appears.

"Uh, okay I guess I can get you that sir," said a confused waitress.

_I should have just ordered some normal food and got my sustenence later. . . but it's just so entertaining to watch them get so confused._

So Jon sat and thought about his current predicament.

_I hope I can get to this next one in time. I just hope I can prevent IT from happening again..._

He sat there in his own thought place until the waitress returned.

"Here you go sir, uh. . . Sir. . . SIR(poke) I have your food," said a, once again, slightly concerned waitress.

"Oh, ah... hehe sorry about that, I must have spaced out again, Thanks!" said Jon as he beamed at the waitress with his same goofy smile.

(Blush)"Hehe... it's okay sir really," she said with a terrific smile that lit up her face.

_Wow she's even more beautiful when she smiles, I didn't think that was possible._

The waitress blushed even deeper and tried to hide her face some. Jon noticed and blushed as he realized that he must not have thought that out loud.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I sometimes say what I'm thinking out loud. But you are very pretty, never let anyone take that smile from you and I'm sure the guys bound to be lining up for a date." Jon rambled on with his same old smile and a blush.

All the waitress could do was blush even deeper and walk off smiling.

_I gotta keep a better track of what I say out loud, I might say something one of these days that might set off one of THEM. Well time to eat!_

As Jon ate he snuck the ice cream and sweet potatoes into the soup, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

_As soon as I finish it's straight to the room to figure out where the new Soon To Be is. . . YUM it's been a while since I've had this._

End

Reviews are helpful... But I don't think anyone is going to read this considering it's my first and Ranma hasn't 'shown' up yet.


	2. CH 2: Wait a second I ordered radishes i...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be so poor.

" " talking

_potato _thought

english

**BOOM **sound

(poke) action

>------------------------------- scene/POV change

Chapter Two: Wait a second... I ordered radishes in my soup?!

>------------------------------- 

A man is walking down a street. Walking down a street reading a map. Not that this helped any but he was trying.

"Now where am I?" Said the now apparently lost man. "One second I can figure out where I am and now... Wait a second, there's a sign!"

Mr lost, ambling over to the sign, looks at it and sees it says Nerima.

_Hmm... I think this was where the new Soon To Be is. . . Hmm... but where they are and where I am could be very far apart, Hmm. . . Now I know I'm lost because that is way too many Hmm's in too short a time..._

incoming whistle sound _What's that?. . . _**(CRASH) **"(mumble) Freakin uncute TOMBOY...(mumble)... I didn't even try her stinkin 'food' yet... not that I was gonna..."(Dusts himself off)

"Excuse me, I just saw you land and I was wonderin if your alright, But I do have to say that that landing was executed quite well, You wouldn'ta happened to say, I don't know, altered anything on your stop?" Said Mr lost "Oh, yeah it rude of me to not mention my name but... oh well."(GSmile)

"Huh. . ." Said the confused pigtailed person. "I'm okay, that tomboy is always doin stuff like this ta me." "I don't really know whats ya talking about but I'm the BEST and I can do anything, a fall like that ain't nothing."

"Not to be rude but 'Aint' notsa word. Also no... I guess you didn't alter anything to survive the landing... I can tell your in above-average condition for someone of your type. Hmm... you wouldn't happen ta know anyone that seems to alter things would ya?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure about what yur talkin about, Sorry but thanks for the concern."

"Naa, it's okay not many know what I'm talking about, Have a nice day squire." (Turns and goes back to getting lost missing with map.)

_Now that was odd _thought by both 

Pigtailed person saunters off slightly confused. In his confused state he misses the old lady splashing what on the sidewalk. (Splash) Still out of it he doesn't seem to notice a change that takes a second to occur, nor the slight glow from Mr losts direction.

Hmm I felt a rewrite a moment ago but it was gone too fast... well at least I know this is about the right area... better keep going... Ohh I almost forgot to pick up dinner, hmm... I've been meaning to try out one of those two new restaurants... i wonder which...

End

Reviews are helpful... But I don't think anyone is going to read this. Can you piece it together?


End file.
